The Engagement
by Snarf
Summary: It was high time Rukia married, and the Kuchiki family has found someone for her. But who she really wants is a certain red-haired lieutenant. Can she escape this arranged marriage or is it too late? Rated T for some swearing. One-shot. Rukia x Renji.


_Author's Note: This takes place after the Soul Society has finally defeated Aizen at some undetermined time. It has minor spoilers for the end, but not a whole lot of detail. I also use the Cartoon Network English translations for the Japanese words as it was my first introduction to Bleach.  
_

_This is basically me shipping my OTP. :) I hope you guys enjoy! Review if you like, or have criticisms. I didn't get a chance to run this by my usual beta readers so there may be a few mistakes in here.  
_

_It's too damn hard to run in a kimono_, Rukia thought to herself as she shuffled down the hallways of the Kuchiki mansion as fast as she could. She had been woken by two servants carrying one of the most exquisite kimono she had ever seen and an order that the entire Kuchiki family, including her brother, wanted to see her at the hour of the Sparrow. Despite her fidgeting nervously while the servants dressed her, not a hair was out of place. Most of the family rarely wanted to see her, even less so after her trial at the hands of the Thirteen Court Guards though she had been fully acquitted. It must be about her recent promotion. Only elite members of the Thirteen Court Guards were admitted to the ceremony after all. Her brother, Byakuya, may be the head of the family, but there were still others, faces that she met once and names she couldn't recall. She had speculated that it was because of her common blood that they never got to know her. Now that she had earned a respectable position in the Thirteen Court Guards, perhaps they wanted to congratulate her.

The family meeting hall was directly in the East Wing of the mansion, a place Rukia never frequented. It looked much the same as the West wing, where her bedroom was located, but it felt more oppressive somehow. Rukia was used to feeling small, being petite, but these hallways made her feel insignificant. Here, the gold adorned ceilings towered over her while the doors and walls were covered in Kikuchi family portraits, all judging her as she scurried past them. Even the servants had a pretentious air about them, though they respectfully bowed to Rukia as she passed them, hiding their displeasure at the daughter of a noble house running in an expensive kimono.

It seemed to take forever to reach the central chamber, a large room located in the center of the East wing; enough time for Rukia to worry over her mannerisms and speech. She took a moment to compose herself when she reached the doors, knowing that the heads of the family would rebuke her for her haste. When she was ready, and her nerves at their highest, she entered the room.

It seemed a thousand faces stared at her as she entered, all seated comfortably on pillows framing a road leading to the raised dais in the middle of the room. Her brother was seated at the most prominent spot on the dais, along with Ginsei, his father, and Unpei, another family member that Rukia had only met once. As she made her way to the dais, she noticed the crest adorning the jackets of those to her left were not the Kuchiki family crest. _Is this another noble family?_ What were they doing here?

Rukia doubled her efforts to appear nobly bred and disciplined; she kept each step small and her posture erect, keeping her gaze soley on her brother. Looking at him instilled a measure of calm in her, and she reached the pillow laid out for her before the dais a little less frazzled than when she entered. She bowed respectfully, and awaited her brother's words.  
It wasn't Byakuya who spoke to her, but Unpei. "Rukia Kuchiki, I hear congratulations are in order. You have done well for yourself, becoming lieutenant of Squad Thirteen."  
Rukia murmured, "I'm pleased to have done the family well."  
"Now that you have been promoted, it is time to discuss another matter of importance to the family," Ginsei said. "Your engagement."

Rukia's head shot up and she stared at her brother. Engagement?! Byakuya remained stoic, his eyes and posture revealing none of his thoughts. "My engagement?" she repeated, hoping he would clarify.

"Yes, your engagement." Unpei spoke again, his voice dripping with disdain. He had been opposed to her adoption initially and had never taken the time to get to know her.

"I'm not engaged."

"That is why we have called you here," Ginsei said, gently. "You haven't chosen a partner yet, and the Fujikawa clan have made a proposal." He gestured to an older woman on her left. "This is Minaya Fujikawa. Her son, Tsutoya, is seated on her right. He wishes to marry you."

Rukia glanced at the young man. He didn't really look like he wanted to marry her; he looked like he was bored and wanted to leave.

"You will find in my son an excellent husband," Minaya spoke, bowing respectfully. She was beautiful and elegant, but there was a hardness in her voice. She reminded Rukia of Unpei. "He is even willing to overlook your... past."

"You won't get a finer offer," Unpei grudged.

"As a Soul Reaper, you do have some choice in who you can marry," Byakuya spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"She hasn't chosen anyone for over forty years," Unpei growled. "That's more than enough time to find someone suitable."

"Have you anyone in mind?" Ginsei asked politely, clearly not expecting a positive answer.

_Renji Abarai._

Her reaction was so quick, she nearly voiced it out loud. Panic flared from the unbidden thought. How could she possibly think that? She had loved him once when they had been closer friends, but she let those feelings go forty years ago upon her adoption in the Kuchiki clan. This was a fine time to discover that she still harbored those same feelings for him.

And the same doubts as to whether he loved her back. He cared about her, she couldn't question that. But love?

"Well?"

She was taking too much time; they were growing impatient. "No," she finally murmured, barely audible even to herself.

There was a beat of silence where Rukia was certain everyone in the room could hear her thoughts. Could they tell she was lying? What was she going to say if she was directed to speak the truth?

"Very well," Byakuya finally said. "We will begin the negotiations."

Minaya chuckled; a laugh that was not amused. "Negotiations? A fine joke, Lord Byakuya."

"I never joke."

"We had discussed this." MInaya's eyes flashed angrily above her forced smile.

"You discussed it with Ginsei and Unpei. I am the head of this family; all negotiations go through me. And we will begin in a couple of days."

Minaya opened her mouth to say something, then clamped it down, shooting a hated glare at Rukia. Rukia was unsure why; perhaps she had expected to leave with her son already engaged. Tsutoya, her not-quite fiancee, looked more relieved than aggravated. Ginsei and Unpei were as unreadable as her brother, though a quiet triumph showed in Unpei's eyes. There was more to this than they were telling her; perhaps it was a test of some sort? She had never followed family politics and belatedly wondered if she had passed.

"You may go, Rukia."

"Yes, brother." Rukia bowed and shuffled out of the room, forcing herself to maintain the slow, stately pace required of a noble's daughter. Once she had left the West Wing, she flash stepped to her room and buried herself in her closet without a word to any of the servants.

How could this be happening?

After Kaien's death, she had never really been happy. Work filled the hole left in her heart by so many disappointments, and she strove to be the model member of the Kuchiki family that her brother was. Meeting Ichigo reopened her heart and her ability to care for others. She even made friends. Life wasn't perfect now; Ichigo could no longer see her and it pained her to return to Karakura town. But she was happy. Her brother was not as aloof as he once had been. She had been promoted to lieutenant and had earned the respect of her squad and fellow lieutenants. She had rebuilt her friendship with Renji.

_Friendship and more,_ she thought bitterly. Oh, she had loved him once, back when they were students in the Academy. Then, she hadn't realized how deep her feelings had been for him until it was too late. She was adopted into the Kuchiki family, and that meant even speaking to someone as lower class as Renji was forbidden.  
Not that he had cared.

Or so she had thought at the time. She had been so angry, so hurt by his blase acceptance of her adoption that she vowed never to see him again. She actively avoided him, and barely paid attention when he was mentioned in the Court Guard gossip, burying her feelings for him deep. They resurfaced like a vengeance when they met again, forty years later, and speaking with him only brought more pain. She tried to push him away again, but the stubborn fool refused to take a hint. So slowly, she convinced herself that, yes, they could just be friends, shoving her romantic notions back into the box she had put them in forty years ago.

And now, they burst forth, reminding her yet again of what she couldn't have.

Captain Ukitake would expect her in the afternoon. She didn't have time to cry. A few tears coursed down her cheeks anyway, defying her willl.

_I hate feelings._

"Rukia?"

Rukia shook herself out of her reverie. It had been difficult to concentrate on work this afternoon. As much as she strove to forget the meeting with the Fujikawa clan, she couldn't. "Sir?"

"The drill sheets?" Captain Ukitake's hand was outstretched, a wry smile on his face.

"Sorry sir!" Rukia hurriedly handed them over, embarrassed that her captain must have been standing there for some time.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No sir. I was just... thinking." Captain Ukitake was kind, but Rukia's troubles were not the sort of troubles you brought to your sickly captain.

He seemed to accept her unwillingness to talk and looked over the drill sheets. "Do you think you can take on a special assignment?"

"Yes sir."

"There's been a hollow sighted in the Shirokawa wood area. I want you to investigate, and take care of it."

"Yes sir!" Yes, dealing with a hollow was precisely the distraction she needed.

"I'm sending Lieutenant Abarai with you."

A pit opened in Rukia's stomach. Not Renji, not now. "Is this hollow that dangerous, sir?"

"I don't think so, but common procedure for scouting missions is that two people must go. You two work well together, and your brother agreed to it. Or, would you like me to find someone else?"

"No, sir. Ren- Lieutenant Abarai is fine." It was foolish to allow her emotions to get in the way of her work. Both she and Renji were lieutenants; they were going to have to work together sooner or later.

And it was going to be later, if she had any say in it.

Squad eleven had prepared Renji for many things, but it did not prepare him for the mountains of paperwork he had to deal with as lieutenant. No one in his former squad, not even captain Zaraki and Yachiru, seemed to do anything but prepare themselves for battle. He had originally thought that this was because captain Kuchiki loved paperwork, but soon discovered that, no, every single squad had mounds of bureaucratic shit to wade through every day. Some, like Momo and Izuru, loved it. Others, like Yachiru and Rangiku, avoided it. Renji tried to pass off as much as he could to his third seat, which he suspected his captain did to him. Even so, there were days when he spent a good portion of it behind his desk, stamping, writing, and filing.

Today was one of those days. He had been working for four hours straight and the mound covering his desk looked as if it had barely been touched. At this rate, he wasn't going to get any fighting practice done today. _Fuck it, I'm going, _he thought, rising from his chair. _I'll deal with this later._

"You are here. Good."

Byakuya Kuchiki had impeccable timing. Renji struggled to keep disappointment from clouding his face. His captain required discipline in all things, including emotions, and Renji did his best to live up to that. "Sir."

"You will be assisting Rukia in a scouting mission in the Shirokawa wood area tomorrow. There has been a hollow sighted there. You will take care of it."  
Finally, some action! Renji swallowed his smile. Discipline. Discipline. "Yes sir."

"Finish that before you leave." With that, captain Kuchiki headed into his personal office.

_He sure knows how to kill a mood._ Renji dropped back into his chair, glaring at the paperwork before him as if he could make it all go away by sheer force of will.

"Oh Reeeeeeeeeeeenjiiiiiii!"

_Oh, no, not now._ That voice was Rangiku, and Rangiku coming meant she was bringing sake and completely avoiding whatever work she was supposed to be doing. She regularly visited those lieutenants she could convince to do the same. One lapse in judgement had put Renji on that list.

A flask of sake dropped on his desk, directly on the paper he was in the middle of stamping. He scowled at it. "I'm busy."

"The paperwork can wait, the sake can't," Rangiku purred. "It's nice and cold, just the way you like it."

Damn the woman, she wasn't making this easy. "No thank you," Renji picked it up and handed it back to her, avoiding eye contact.

"You sure?"  
"Rukia would kill me if I was drunk or hungover on a scouting mission. Then, Captain Kuchiki would kill me. So, yes, I'm sure."

"You haven't heard."

He really shouldn't encourage her. He really shouldn't. "Heard what?"

"Rukia's going to be engaged."

Engaged. Rukia. The words hit Renji like a sword in the heart. Who could she be engaged to? Was it... no. His mind immediately shut down that line of thought. She couldn't see Ichigo, it couldn't happen. "Ha ha, very funny. Now, if you don't mind-"

"It's no joke." Rangiku took a swig of the sake. "The Fujikawas have always wanted an alliance with the Kuchikis. Now that Rukia's a lieutenant, I guess she's good enough for them now."

Renji growled. Damn those snotty nobles; Rukia was ten times good enough for anyone. "Where'd you hear all this?"

"I pay attention to politics." She took another swig. "Really, I'm surprised no one told you about this."

He followed her gaze to his captain's closed door. Why didn't his captain tell him about this? Byakuya Kuchiki was well aware of the fact that Renji and Rukia had been close friends when they entered the Soul Society and had rekindled that friendship over the past few months. Why didn't his captain think this concerned him? "It's none of my business." Renji turned back to the paperwork, hoping Rangiku got the hint.

"But I thought-"

"Goodbye, Rangiku." Renji nearly shouted that last phrase; it took all the self-control he had not to.

She took the hint and the sake.

Rukia. Engaged. Rukia was a Soul Reaper. She could marry anyone she wanted to. Why the hell would she marry some stupid noble?

_Maybe because you haven't told her how you felt yet._

Renji inwardly cringed at that thought. Ichigo had reminded Renji to fight for what he believed in and for what he wanted, but old habits were hard to break. He wanted to best Byakuya Kuchiki, to prove to her and her brother, that he could take care of her. Then, he would tell her how he felt and... well, maybe, hopefully she returned those feelings.

And now, Rukia was engaged to some noble bastard who probably didn't love her or would treat her with respect.

No. That wasn't going to happen.

"Kentaro!"

"Yes, lieutenant!" His third seat appeared in a flash.

"Take care of this," Renji rushed past him, barely glancing at his subordinate. "I've got something I need to do."

Renji reached Squad Thirteen's barracks in record time, blazing past everyone that came in his path. "Rukia?" he slammed open the door to Squad Thirteen's office with more force than he intended and put a considerable crack in the frame.

"She isn't here, lieutenant Abarai." Kiyone and Sentaro snapped guiltily into ramrod straight salutes. They had probably been arguing over something. Right now Renji didn't care about what.

"Where'd she go?"

"She left for the day," Kiyone answered eagerly before Sentaro could open his mouth. "She said she was returning home to prepare for her mission with you. Should I call her?"

"I'll call her!" Sentaro shoved Kiyone back, restarting their constant arguments.

He knew Rukia and she wasn't returning home. "No, thanks!" he slammed the door shut and bolted for the forest. She was going after that hollow alone.  
_Dammit, Rukia! Why don't you want to talk to me?_

"Sounds like lieutenant Abarai has just learned of someone's impending engagement," Shunsui Kyoraku chuckled wryly. The exchange in the lieutenant's office was easily heard in the captain's office; probably easily heard halfway down the hall.

"She isn't engaged yet," Jushiro Ukitake said. "Captain Kuchiki hasn't started the negotiations yet."

"From what the Fujikawas think, it's a done deal. They've been announcing it all afternoon."

"I don't follow politics."

Shunsui didn't acknowledge that lie with a comment. Jushiro may look frail, but Shunsui knew that he was anything but. Jushiro knew exactly what was going on between all the noble families, possibly more than anyone knew. "Who really suggested lieutenant Abarai go on patrol with lieutenant Kuchiki? Was it you? Or captain Kuchiki?"

"I thought it would be a good idea. They work well together." Jushiro's face radiated innocence. Shunsui had to hand it to him; the man was good.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with lieutenant Kuchiki not having made her choice in husband yet, would it?"

"You know I try not to involve myself in my subordinate's personal lives."

The man was very good. "Of course."

She was being a coward. Renji was going to be angry with her for leaving him behind, but she could deal with that. That was easy. What wasn't easy was figuring out how she was going to tell him of her possible engagement. And she had to; there were no secrets in the Soul Society and he was bound to find out sooner than later. But she was so afraid. Afraid that when she did tell him, he'd grin, pat her shoulders, and tell her how happy he was for her. Just like when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. That broke her heart; she didn't want to go through it again.

Ichigo would of course tell her she was being an idiot. Renji risked his life, twice, to rescue her. No man would do that for anyone he didn't care about.  
But she didn't want to find out that it was just friends. Not yet. It was easier to pretend that she didn't love him, to just be friends for a while longer, to not face him or the truth. Easier, and cowardly.

_I really am terrible._ Rukia stopped her flash steps and perched on a tree branch. Had she learned nothing during her time in Hueco Mundo? _I should go back and tell him._  
Just then, she felt the spirit energy of the hollow she was hunting, not too far from where she perched. Telling Renji would have to wait.

The hollow was of Menos Grande rank. It was shaped like a centipede; all legs with the hollow in the center of the first segment of its body. Rukia crouched in the tree, observing it for a few moments. Though she was highly capable of dealing with a Menos Grande alone, she preferred not to launch an attack without preparation, unlike some people she knew.

She felt him before she heard him crashing boorishly through the woods. Her eyes widened with apprehension. Renji, here? But how did he find her? She was masking her spirit energy; there was no way he would be able to detect her.

Too late, she realized he wasn't tracking her, but the hollow, and she cursed as she watched him burst from the bushes, Zabimaru already in hand and transformed to its second shape. The hollow reared away from him in a split second, dodging the swing of Renji's blade, and lashed out with one of its forcipules, using five pairs of front forelegs to protect the hole. Renji dodged that easily and slashed at its legs again. The pattern repeated, both parties seeming to dance with each other as they lashed out and dodged blows.

Rukia stayed in the tree, watching with growing irritation. Renji should have easily dispatched the hollow in one blow; instead he was toying with it, allowing it to dodge his wild swings. The not thinking part was normal, but allowing a hollow to dodge while he carelessly swung his sword with no rhyme or reason wasn't like him at all. The only thing Rukia could surmise was he was angry about something and using the hollow to vent his frustration. "That fool," Rukia muttered, guiltily.  
Suddenly, the tide of battle turned. The hollow dodged quickly and three of its legs caught Renji unawares and sent him crashing headfirst into a nearby tree.  
"Renji!" The cry was half-rage, half-fear. Rukia flash stepped to a point underneath the hollow's carapace, dodging the forcipules and hoping for a clean shot. She got lucky; for a brief second, the hollow pulled back its legs and Rukia took her chance. "Bakuo number fifty-seven! Houkatsui!" she cried, fingers pointed directly at the hole in the hollow's front section. Too late, it realized what was happening and it exploded in a burst of blue light. Rukia allowed herself a sigh of relief, then angrily strode over to her hot-headed friend.

Renji was rubbing his head when she got to him. Though she knew that a small kick like that couldn't hurt him too much, she was still relieved his stupidity hadn't killed him. "That was stupid." Rukia frowned at him. "You're lucky your skull is so thick."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a fool. I get it."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly happy for you."

"For me for what?"

"Your engagement." He glared at her, accusingly. "When the hell were you going to tell me?"

Rukia froze. Oh yes. That. "Who told you?"

"So it is true."

"Yes, it's true." This was not how she wanted to tell him, but it was too late now. "I've neglected my duty for too long."

"Duty. You're a Soul Reaper. You can marry whoever the hell you want!"

"I am the daughter of a noble family! I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand!"

She saw hurt in his eyes and was immediately sorry she'd said that. "That's right, I'm only some lowly peasant. If you want some noble..."

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I don't want him; I barely know him. But don't you see? I have to marry someone. It's expected of me."

"Then marry me!"

Rukia stared at him, disbelieving what she had just hadn't just said that, had he? Judging by the shocked look on his face, he didn't quite believe what he'd said either. "That wasn't funny."

"It... wasn't a joke. It can be anybody, right? You don't have to marry that guy, just a guy."

Charity. He was only doing this to save her from marrying someone she didn't know. This was worse than before. Rukia didn't think anything could hurt worse than the first rejection; she was wrong. "So that's it," she said bitterly. "Just trying to save me from a loveless marriage."

"What?"

"I don't need your pity!" Rukia turned away, determined not to let him see her cry. Not him, of all people.

"Dammit, Rukia!" he grabbed her arms and turned her around, bending down so his face was level with hers. "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you! I'm doing this because I love you!"

Realizing what he just said, Renji's face went as red as his hair; Rukia was certain she was blushing too. The words hung between them, both unsure of what to say or do next, and staring into each other's eyes. He was telling the truth, she could see that.

_He loves me. _

This was all happening so fast, Rukia had no idea what to say or how to react. She could only stare at him as the words seeped in, frozen in shock. What did you say in this circumstance? What could she say?

Before she lost her nerve, Rukia grabbed the collar of his shihakusho and kissed him.

It took him by surprise, and when their lips parted, she saw a bit of shock and denial in his eyes. Then, he swiftly took her back in his arms and kissed her back. Once, twice, she began to lose count. When they parted for a break, Renji smirked. "So, is this a 'yes'?"

"Fool." Rukia couldn't stop herself from grinning. "It's an 'I love you too."

"Not a yes?"

"You didn't ask a question. You commanded."

The smirk dropped from his face altogether, replaced by a look of panic and apology. "Rukia, I-"

She decided to be merciful. "But I'll marry you anyway."

The look in his eyes made her feel warm from head to toe, and as they kissed again, she fleetingly wondered how she was going to break the news to her brother before enjoying the moment.

"Refuse?!" Minaya shrieked.

Rukia winced. She thought she had been prepared for the wrath of her adopted family and the disappointment of the Fujikawa clan, but the reality was proving to be more difficult than she anticipated. Once Rukia had told Byakuya of Renji's proposal, her brother called an emergency meeting and Rukia had been whisked away from her duties to attend. Only she, Byakuya, Ginsei, Unpei, and Minaya and Tsutoya Fujikawa had been present when Byakuya broke the news that Rukia had chosen a fiance' and it wasn't Tsutoya Fujikawa. Ginsei and Unpei looked irritated, but not completely shocked. They both merely glared at Rukia, disappointment written clearly on their faces. Tsutoya looked relieved.

Minaya Fujikawa, on the other hand, was not taking the news well.

"This is an insult!" Minaya continued. "How dare this classless wench turn down my son!"

"I don't mind, mother," Tsutoya began.

"Be quiet!"

"Yes, mother." Tsutoya shot Rukia an apologetic glance.

"We had agreed! My Tsutoya for your Rukia! We were even willing to overlook her peasant blood and crimes! How dare you insult us by refusing!"

"If I'm not mistaken, your son is currently engaged to Hanao of the Midori clan," Byakuya said cooly.

Minaya turned purple and glowered at him. "We would have broken that off had-"

"Had Rukia been available. But she is not. And you may now go."

_So that was it._ Rukia thought as Minaya Fujikawa stormed out of the hallway with her son. The Fujikawas were just waiting to be allied with one of the four noble families. The Midori clan was of the same rank as the Fujikawas. But if Tsutoya had married her, they would have adopted him and Minaya Fujikawa would be well on her way to power. Rukia wondered vaguely if that was the only reason her brother was allowing her to marry Renji.

"Good riddance," Ginsei sighed. "Breeding certainly shows."

"Yes, it does." Unpei was glowering at Rukia. "While Tsutoya Fujikawa may not have been my first choice, at least his family was of noble blood."

Rukia glared at her balled fists, afraid to look up lest she say something not befitting a noble daughter. How dare they! They wanted her to marry, clearly didn't want her to marry Tsutoya Fujikawa, and yet they were slandering her choice! And while not born of noble blood, Renji's rank as a lieutenant made him at least the equal of a Fujikawa.

"If you have anything negative to say about my lieutenant, you may say them to me," Byakuya said coldly, swiftly cutting off any further objections. Rukia glanced up at her brother in surprise. _Does he truly approve of Renji?_

Ginsei reluctantly bowed in acquiescence. Unpei couldn't resist one last shot at Rukia. "It would have been best if you had never come into this family," he spat at her.

"Come, Rukia," Byakuya rose swiftly. "This meeting is over."

They walked through the halls in silence, the servants giving the two a wide berth. Though Rukia cared about her brother, she still never quite knew how to talk to him. "Thank you, brother," was inadequate, but it was all she could think of.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at her, then nodded.

"You... don't mind if Renji and I..."

"It is your choice, Rukia."

"Yes, but as head of the clan you can refuse."

"Do you want me to?'

"No!" The word came out a little more harshly than she had intended, and she bowed her head shamefully, embarrassed. "It's just that-"

"I hear you have the rest of the afternoon off."

"Yes. Captain Ukitake insisted."

"Then tell Renji I will see him first thing tomorrow morning. Inform him he has paperwork to finish." With that, Byakuya headed for his personal quarters.

Rukia watched his retreating form for a bit, then bowed gratefully before heading to the front gate.

Renji was waiting for her outside the mansion, leaning casually against the outside gate as if he had no cares in the world. Rukia knew better; she could see he was nervous and concerned. "It's over," she greeted him, stepping out from the gate. The guards shuffled unobtrusively back into the shadows.

"And?"

"We're officially engaged." Saying that, a weight was lifted from her heart and she smiled at him. "You have the rest of the day off." She took his hand. "By some coincidence, so do I."

He returned her smile, making her feel giddy. This was going to take some getting used to. "I guess we'll have to find something to do this afternoon then."

"Not the training halls."

"You're no fun."

"Precisely."

The End


End file.
